A Blaine and Unique Love Story
by ToBeDet
Summary: A story about the relationship between Blaine and Unique, from its conception to its logical conclusion. Explicit content, don't like don't read.


Author's Note: This is a story, about Blaine and Unique, if you have issues with this or with explicit sexual conduct you should not read the following story.

P.S. If you find any mistakes please point them out so I can fix, for I have no beta.

Disclaimer: I own not the characters or the world.

* * *

_"Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition." -Alexander Smith _

**A Blaine/Unique story**

"Go back to the circus, freak" someone yelled. Unique kept her head high and didn't even break stride, she got comments like this all the time it didn't really bother her much anymore. What bothered her was that although she was, for all intents and purposes, female she did have the body of a male and along with that came the hormones.

God how she hated waking up stiff and wanting to be pounding into that tight little hole from her dreams. She hated having these traitorous thoughts, because they made her less of a girl, girls aren't supposed to want to do the actual fucking, they are supposed to want to be on the receiving end.

Her dreams are the one reason why she sometimes thinks she might have made a mistake, perhaps she doesn't want to be a girl, perhaps she just likes the cloths and the make-up? She won't really know until she has sex so she thinks that it is best she just leave her body as it is, she isn't going to rush and cutting anything off prematurely.

She just wishes that there was someone who understood that. She wanted someone to talk to, to connect with, she wanted a friend. The glee club were alright, but they thought that she wanted to be an actual woman, they couldn't understand that she thought of herself as a girl but liked having her male parts. The kids in glee all thought of her as a wannabe female. And the other kids in school just thought of her as a freak. The name calling was fine, but it was the shoving, the slushies, and the defacing of her locker, belongings, and car which led to her crying sitting in the janitor closet after last period.

Blaine was walking down the hall on his way back from the latest student council meeting when he heard her muffled sobs. He stood uncertainly outside the door to the closet for a moment, not sure if this was something he should get involved in, especially if whoever was crying wanted to be left alone as evidenced by their having sequestered themselves in there. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and opened the door.

Unique looked up startled at the sudden light from the hall invading her temporary sanctuary. Blaine moved foreword when he realized that it was Unique who had been crying her eyes out. He knelt down in front of where she had slumped over with her back against an uncomfortable looking shelf. She had stopped making noise when the door had opened but still had tears running down her face, taking with them her mascara and liner creating parallel black lines on her cheeks. Blaine reached out and put his arms around her, holding her for a few minutes before sliding back and turning to settle next to her against the shelf. He reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out a packet of tissues, taking one out and handing it to Unique before quietly asking "Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Just emotionally" Unique sniffled "I feel so lonely and… it just hurts."

Blaine nodded and threw his arms around her again in a side hug, which was awkward because Unique practically dwarfed him. She appreciated the gesture. They sat there for about 30 minutes that day before they both had to get to glee but since that day Blaine began to pay real attention to her, attention in a way that Unique had never experienced before. Blaine became an actual friend, her only real friend since Unique had come out as female. Before she knew it Blaine knew her, really knew her. He knew about her hopes and fears and that she really didn't know what she was either. They would text during class and she always had a text waiting for her when she woke up. He was over at her house so often that her parents began to joke that they should keep the door open when they were in her room. She had only been to his house twice, if only because he lived about an hour away and his parents, when they were home, barely tolerated him let alone someone like Unique who was so far from their definition of "normal". The second time Unique had been over to Blaine's his dad had arrived home unexpectedly and although he only stared at them in stony silence until Unique was ushered out by Blaine, Blaine walked into school the next morning with his pink sunglasses covering a black eye. Blaine claimed that his eye was the clumsy result of texting while walking but Unique knew the truth.

It soon became clear that Unique was not the only person who needed help in their relationship. Blaine relied on Unique to calm him down after fights with his father and to listen to him cry over his perceived failures. Blaine put so much pressure on himself that Unique wasn't all that surprised when Blaine cheated on Kurt, all of that pressure to be perfect combined with his extreme fear of abandonment left him with a gapping hole which he tried to fill first with clubs and activities and then with meaningless sex. Unique watched from the wings, unable to do anything as Blaine basically self-destructed. In the aftermath Unique was there to hold him as he shook, not crying because Blaine didn't really cry just shivered violently letting out little whimpers every once in a while. Unique was the one to convince Blaine to get out of bed every morning for the first week after that, hounding him with texts and even driving an hour to pick him up for school when he said he was too tired to safely drive. She was therefore the one to stop him from going to school in his pajamas.

She was there for him and he was there for her. They were actual friends and Unique could not have been happier about their relationship until she began to have the dreams. The dreams of the anonymous boy that she would pound relentlessly into became dreams of pounding into Blaine. She had dreams of using his hot little body to find her release. She imagined that he would moan for it, wanting nothing more than to be filled by Unique. This was not ok, friendships are meant to be separate from sex and she felt like she was violating him in some way by dreaming of his sweet mouth and imaging his body quivering underneath hers. After the first dream she couldn't look him in the gorgeous brown eyes anymore, and then she couldn't listen to him singing without getting hard. This was so not ok. She began to avoid him as much as possible, pulling away when he tried to hug her, not responding to his texts and no longer asking him over to her house after school.

Blaine could only assume that he had fucked up again. What was he supposed to think? Unique realized what a fuck-up he was and was rightfully cutting ties. He had hoped that she would overlook his flaws for a little longer, it would have been nice to get through graduation with a remaining friend but he wasn't surprised. He was however devastated, for some reason Unique's abandonment hit him just as hard as Kurt's, he didn't turn to sex this time he had learned his lesson in the slowly fading scars from Eli which sat unsightly upon his thighs and hips. This time he found that alcohol and the prescription pills from his mom's medicine cabinet worked better to fill the gaping hole in his chest. He would pop a pill before his first class and sink into the apathy that the fog allowed him. On weekends he spent his days lost in the bottom of a bottle, waking up from the haze in time to pop a pill and struggle through Mondays. His school work suffered but the expectations at McKinley were so low that he was still passing all his classes. His pain was exacerbated by the fact that nobody noticed. His parents didn't notice the missing alcohol and his unresponsive stare on the off chance that they actually noticed his presence the one time they were home before jetting off on their third or fourth second honeymoon to Europe. The glee club didn't seem to notice that he never sang solos anymore, never paid attention in class, never sat with them at lunch anymore. Sam might have mentioned his distracted state after a student council meeting but Blaine mumbled something about Kurt which seemed to pacify Sam for he never asked again.

Blaine didn't realize that Sam did notice his actions along with Unique's sudden avoidance of all things Blaine and decided that there was something desperately wrong with the two. He didn't really know what to do about the situation but when Blaine stopped responding to his questions even in mumbles he decided that it was time for drastic action to be taken.

Blaine and Unique had no idea how they had gotten there. They were passing by each other in the hall, Blaine not even realizing this lost in his pleasing apathy and Unique trying her best to ignore Blaine as much as he was ignoring her now. Suddenly Blaine was knocked into Unique who was knocked through the open door of the science lab before there was a loud BANG and the door was shut and CLICK… locked. Unique pulled herself up and ran to the door, turning the knob and then rattling the whole door attempting to get out. No such luck. As it was a Friday and school had ended about an hour ago there was a good chance that she and Blaine were stuck for a while. She looked over at Blaine, only to realize that he was still lying on the floor staring dazed up at the ceiling where there was a mobile of the solar system.

"Honey, are you feeling alright?" Unique asked moving to lean over him so that her face obscured his view of the planets. He smiled up at her and she sighed noticing his dilated pupils.

"You're high." It was an accusation.

His smile fell. "It's your fault." It was meant to be defensive but Blaine just sounded defeated.

Unique sighed again before walking over and turning off half of the classroom lights so that they only light came from the back half of the room before sliding down to lay on her back next to Blaine so that they were side to side staring at the polystyrene universe. She must have drifted to sleep because the next thing she knew Blaine was banging on the door, trying to see if anyone was left in the building to save them. The clock on the way read 7. Blaine had awoken from his stupor to a sleeping Unique and a dark classroom. He obviously panicked and began banging on the door for help thinking that perhaps something was wrong with Unique. She calmed him down, reassuring him that she was alright and he was alright and that some asshole had just pushed them into this room together and locked them in, most likely as some cruel joke. They decided that no one was going to let them out tonight but as coach Sylvester made her cheerios practice for 3 hours on Saturday mornings she would notice Blaine was missing and activate the tracker she had installed in all their uniforms which he had in his gym bag having just come from practice when he was pushed into the science room. They both bemoaned the absence of their phones, Sam having barrowed Unique's to call for a ride home claiming to have lost his and Blaine having locked his in his locker per coach Sylvester's request of all her cheerios to be "Present during my practices, not texting your disgusting greasy teenage friends!". Luckily Blaine did have some juice and sandwiches in his bag, though he had no clue where they had come from, Sam had snuck them into his bag during his practice in anticipation of his Master Plan (Operation get Blaine and Unique back to normal).

They ate the sandwiches in silence, sitting with backs against the door. When they had finished Unique couldn't take the quite any longer, all of her guilt building up until she blurted out "I had a sex dream about you!"

"What?"

"I… I um… had a dream, about you. A… um sex type dream… about you. I'm so sorry and I just, I couldn't look at you without feeling like I was a horrible person and horrible friend and god I didn't want to screw up our friendship but I think I did that anyway. I'm so sorry, please forgive me and then we can just go back to normal and move on because you are, were, my only friend and I just miss you so much." At this point tears were starting to gather in her eyes so she reached up and wiped them away with the sleeve of her pink sweater, looking away from Blaine's brown eyes.

Blaine didn't say anything, processing this new information. Maybe he wasn't the one at fault in this situation; maybe he didn't scare away Unique. Unique still liked him, wanted to be his friend, wanted to be more than friends even.

"I thought that it was me, I thought that you had realized that I wasn't worth it like everybody else has." He looked away, breaking their staring contest. "I never thought of you that way, but I do really like you. I think that you are sweet and funny and you always had time for me." He started shivering a little and Unique put her arm loosely over his shoulders, letting him know that her feelings were real and that she was there for him. Blaine turned his head and leaned into her, hiding his face in her neck.

"I think that we should try." Blaine mumbled.

"What?"

"I think that we should try and be together."

"Like… like dating?" Unique was beyond surprised. She couldn't believe that any boy would ever want to be with her that way.

"Yeah, I think that we should try dating. You were my best friend after Kurt and I like you and I think that we should try and be together." Blaine nodded his head against her neck to emphasize his sincerity.

"Um… ok." Unique blushed then laid her head against Blaine's. "Ok, let's try dating. Um… how does one date?"

"Well, how 'bout you pick me up tomorrow from cheerios and we go out to eat?"

"Um… we did that before, when we weren't dating."

Blaine shrugged "Well dating is not so different from being friends, just with more…"

"More what?"

Blaine continued awkwardly "I'm not really an expert, I've only ever been in one relationship and I screwed that one up completely, but I think there should be more everything. More emotions and more sharing and more…" Blaine turned red "physical stuff."

Unique also blushed, squirming uncomfortably "You… you don't have to do… stuff… with me. I know how… freakish I am and I wouldn't expect us to do anything, its ok."

Blaine started, pulling his head up to stare Unique in the eyes "No! I, um, I would be alright doing stuff with you! I mean you're gorgeous and I did go through that phase with Rachael and just because I didn't like her doesn't mean that I don't like all girls and also you've got, I mean you're not a girl and that's kinda" Blaine looked away, his blush traveling to his ears and down his neck "hot" he ended in a whisper.

It was Unique's turn to start, she never thought that someone might actually think of her as hot. She was growing hard and squirmed to try and mask it, making Blaine look over at her.

"I… think that you're hot too." She caught his gaze and held it. "I think that you look soo hot in your tight red shirt and your cute bow ties and your sexy tight pants." She licked her lips and leaned in.

Blaine remained motionless, eyes wide as Unique pressed their lips together. Unique pulled back after a couple seconds of Blaine remaining unresponsive and barely had time to panic that maybe that had been too much, maybe Blaine wasn't ready, before Blain was there against her, kissing her again. This time he put his all behind it, closing his eyes and slipping his tong out to caress the seam of her glossy lips.

Unique parted her lips and then they were French Kissing! It was something that she had only read about, and god her saucy romance novels had nothing on the real thing.

Blaine was in heaven, Unique was different than anyone he had ever kissed, she was amazing. He leaned in further throwing his arms around her neck. Her hands griped his tiny waste, and pulled him closer. Blaine leaned over her form, knees on either side of her waste. He pulled away gasping for air then proceeded to kiss along her neck and jaw.

She leaned back, eyes rolling in her head at the glorious feelings that Blaine was creating. She gasped and trust up into him when he bit lightly on the junction between her neck and shoulder. When she trusted her now full hardness was rubbed against Blaine's, he let out a long moan, closing his eyes and dropping his forehead onto her shoulder.

Unique took the opportunity to take control, rolling them both over so that she was on top sliding between Blaine's open legs. She thrust her hips again bringing their lengths into contact again, making Blaine let out an even louder moan. Blaine opened his eyes and lifted his head searching out Unique's lips. As they made out, she continued to thrust against him and he began to reciprocate in kind, thrusting up to match her. His hands found the meeting point of her pink sweater and black pants and he ran them up underneath caressing the skin along her back. It was her turn to let out a little moan and she spread up the tempo of their thrusts.

Blaine nipped at her bottom lip before rolling them over again sitting up and pulling of his tight red polo revealing an expanse of toned olive skin. He leaned down reclaiming her lips in a kiss, pulling her up and tugging at her shirt, trying to get it up and over her head. Unique was quick to pull away halting his movements with a blush.

"What's wrong, are we moving too fast? Oh god I'm sorry I got carried away and now you probably hate me and fuck I'm so sorry and it's ok if you want to never see me again…" Blaine tried to leave Unique's lap but she was not having it.

"Calm down honey" Blaine was beginning to hyperventilate, struggling to pull away and didn't seem to hear her. "Blaine! Honey, calm down!" He stopped struggling and went completely still at her yell.

"It's not you, I didn't stop because of you. Honey, I loved what we were doing and you've no idea how much I want you. Its just that I… don't look like you, I am a lot bigger and don't really have any muscle and it's just that I think you don't really want to see me with out all my clothes."

Blaine smiled a little, completely calm now. "Unique I know what I am getting into and I thing that you are one of the prettiest people I know. Trust me, there is noting that I might see that would scare me away from you." He annunciated this remark with a kiss, pulling Unique back towards him so that their bodies were once again flush against each other.

He pulled back to look her in the eyes "Can I?" He pulled lightly at her sweater. She nodded and helped him pull her sweater up and off, revealing her lovely dark skin, Blaine didn't give her any time to be self conscious leaning down immediately and licking his hot tong along her collar bone. She gasped and thrust up, once more bringing their arousals into contact. As Blaine continued to lick and suck and occasionally nip at her neck she ran her hands down his smooth back, coming to rest at his jeans before slipping underneath them and gripping his firm and tight bottom. The bottom that she had numerous day dreams devoted to. She squeezed and rubbed and he moaned loudly in response. She moved her hands back out and around coming to rest at the button to his pants. He leaned back and they both paused, breathing heavily.

"Can I?"

His hands moved down to join hers resting above his pants before he nodded and she unbuttoned them before pulling down the zipper and he moved his hands sliding his pants down before he stood up and quickly removed them completely. He was left standing before Unique in his tight black boxers, hardness obviously straining for release. Unique licked her lips and stood up, moving to kiss Blaine before sliding down her own black yoga pants revealing that she was only wearing a pink thong underneath. Blaine's mouth went dry and he fell to his knees before her, looking up beneath his long black lashes as he slowly leaned in and mouthed her clothed hard-on. Unique leaned her head back and let out a whimper, her hands coming to rest on Blaine's head messing up his gelled hair and threading her hands through his curls. Blaine's hands came up and pulled down her underwear, her incredibly large hardness coming up and hitting against her stomach. She stepped out of her thong and he lent in and licked a strip up the underside of her cock wrapping his lips around the head and giving a short suck when he reached the tip. She let out a tiny scream and he moaned. He moved his hands to her hips and moved his bobbed his head, sucking her in and out of his mouth. He moved away and looked up to see her looking back, she couldn't stand anymore teasing and pulled his hair to get him back up, immediately pulling down his boxers and freeing his cock when he was back on his feet. He obediently stepped out of them and she fisted his hardness, stroking it. She pulled him directly against her and they both gasped as their naked forms met for the first time.

"You, how far do you want to go?" Blaine asked timidly, hoping for her to want the whole thing, he so wanted that beautiful cock inside him.

She looked away, wanting so much to feel herself sliding in and out of her boy but was not quite sure if that would be presumptuous of her.

Blaine decided to put all his card son the table "Fuck me." It was barely a whisper, more of a question than anything and Unique could only nod desperately before asking "do you have anything we can use as lube? What about protection? I have never done this before but I think I've seen enough online to know that those are important."

Blaine moved to his forgotten bag, pulling out some lotion and a condom from a side pocket that were left over from his days of Klaine. He gave barely a thought to his old boyfriend before forcing himself back into the present, holding out the lube and laying the condom on a desk.

Unique took the lotion, noticing that it was vanilla scented, before she popped the lid and spread a little between her palms setting it aside and turning Blaine around so that he was leaning against a desk.

"Tell me if this hurts, remember this is my first time and everything I know comes from porn." She said before leaning over Blaine and pressing her lips against the back of his neck while pressing a finger against his tiny hole that had been exposed when he leaned over the desk. She nipped at his neck and made tiny circles with her first finger around his sweet hole, driving Blaine crazy. She didn't press her finger into him until he was moaning and pressing back against her. Then there was a finger in Blaine and he squirmed, always uncomfortable with the first finger but adjusting quickly and pushing back for more.

Unique asked "Is it good?"

"Yeah" Blaine responded breathlessly.

Unique pushed her middle finger into Blaine along side the first and Blaine moaned again as they thrust in and out of him. She quickly added a third finger and thrust in deeply trying to find that spot that made the men in the movies scream. She knew that she had found it when Blaine let out his loudest moan yet and suddenly went weak in the knees, forcing her to use her unoccupied hand to catch against his hip and hold him in place.

"God, fuck me already." Blaine turned his head and panted at her.

She nodded and slipped her fingers out of him, turning and swiping the condom and lotion off the counter before lowering Blaine to the ground so that he was on his back with her kneeling between his outstretched legs. Unique paused for a second, staring at Blaine's body. Looking over his gorgeous legs, pretty cock, toned abs and flushed neck before stopping and staring at Blaine's euphoric face, eyes lined staring back with a look of wonder at Unique. Blaine licked his lips and Unique found it impossible to not to lean down and kiss him. She leaned back up and handed Blaine the condom to open while she rubbed more lotion between his hands to warm it up. Blaine opened the condom and rolled in onto Unique quickly, letting Unique rub lotion over her cock to slick it up before he leaned back up capturing her lips in another breathless kiss.

Unique rested one hand next to Blaine's head, using the other to guide her cock into Blaine at a maddeningly slow pace, trying not to hurt him. Blaine's face screwed up into a grimace, Unique was much larger than Kurt had been and also a bit more than Eli. Unique bottomed out and held her position there moving to rest both hands on either side of Blaine's head, leaning down and kissing the silent tears away from his checks that Blaine hadn't realized were there. The stayed together like this for a moment, Unique inside Blaine, holding off her desire to just pound relentlessly into Blaine, and Blaine slowly getting used to her immense size. Finally he nodded to show her he was ready and she slipped out of him before thrusting slowly back in. She did this a few times before Blaine started thrusting with her, making those cute moaning noises. Blaine leaned up and kissed her before thrusting his hips really hard and letting out a small scream as Unique pressed against his sweet spot, eyes rolling back into his head, seeing white. Unique could no longer hold back and pulled up, sliding her hands underneath Blaine's legs and pulling the left to rest over her shoulder, sparing a second to marvel at Blaine's flexibility, before letting go of all her reservations and pounding into Blaine with abandon. Blaine was now shouting at every thrust, sounding better than any porn star. It didn't take long for Blaine's eyes to fall shut completely and him to let a drawn out moan escape his parted red lips as he came, covering his abs in his cum. Unique thrust a few more times but the pressure from Blaine on her dick was too much and she was cumming too, thrusting deep inside Blaine filling him with hot jets of white liquid. Unique slipped out of Blaine, watching reverently as some of his cum slipped our of Blaine's now red hole. Blaine moaned again and made a grabbing motion his hands, Unique gave a little laugh but acquiesced to his request, laying down beside him bringing Blaine into her arms. Blaine maneuvered so that his head was resting atop Unique's strong shoulder and closed his eyes in absolute peace. Unique made small circles with her thumb where it was resting on Blaine's him, worried a little about the scars she found there, making a note to ask Blaine about them latter. She turned her head to kiss him on his curls, finding that almost all the gel had been rubbed out so that Blaine's hair was in complete disarray making it obvious that he had been thoroughly fucked.

"God that was amazing"

Blaine nodded in agreement without opening his eyes.

"Honey, would you be mine?"

"It's not valentines" Blaine murmured, still without opening his eyes.

"I know, I just, I want you. I want to take care of you and be the one that you smile at and be the only one who gets to see you fall apart beneath my hands." She punctuated this by rubbing her hand up his stomach to his neck, tilting Blaine's head up to give him a deep kiss. Blaine's eyes finally opened, allowing Unique to see that devotion within them.

"I would like that" he spoke against her lips.

Sam opened the door to the science lab in a fluster at 10pm, having forgotten about them until he got a frantic call form Unique's parents asking if he had seen her. He tried to calm them down by explaining 'Operation get Blaine and Unique Back to Normal' to them, though it did little to actually calm them down. He promised to have her back before midnight and rushed off to the school, using the broken latch on the window in Mr. Schue's office to slip into the school before running down the hallways until he got to the science lab. He quickly placed the key he had stolen from the janitor into the lock and turned it. Whatever he had been expecting it was not to find Blaine and Unique lying naked together underneath the fire blanket with Blaine asleep against Unique's shoulder. Unique's eyes snapped open at the sound of the door and she turned her head to get a view of Sam staring open mouthed at them. She flushed horribly but moved her free hand, the one not wrapped around Blaine to her mouth pressing a finger against her lips telling Sam to be quiet.

"What what what what" Sam could whisper nothing else.

"Some jerk pushed us in here and locked the door right after school." Sam blushed but Unique went on "I don't know if you know this but we had been having problems, I liked him and he thought I was ignoring him because he did something wrong, but we worked it out and we're together now." She looked down at the top of Blain's head giving him a fond smile before looking back at Sam.

"How did you know we were here?" Her voice coming out a little louder, accusatory, startling Blaine awake.

Blaine peered around blearily as Sam answered hurriedly in one breath "I might just have been the one to lock you two in here and then I forgot and your parents called and I remembered so I used that broken window to get in and it looks like you two are happy together so everything worked out alright and there is no need to either kill or maim me right?"

Blaine seemed to realize where he was and sank his face into Unique's shoulder, hunching down to hide his blush at the position they had been found in.

Unique smiled at Blaine's action, rubbing her palm along his back soothingly.

"As much as I appreciate the honesty Sam, and as much as I am glad that you remembered to let us out know that" and here her voice lowered to a pitch that made the other two shiver, though both for very different reasons "you will pay and there will be blood!"

Sam gulped and nodded.

"Now can you please wait in the hallway so we can get dressed?"

Sam blushed again and moved back into the hallway, shutting the door again.

Unique leaned over and pressed another kiss to Blaine's curls before sitting the two up. Blaine groaned in pain as his sore ass came into contact with the flood but Unique soothed him with a kiss before standing and gathering their clothes. She got Blaine into his boxers but couldn't convince him back into his tight jeans so she draped the blanket over his form and quickly made herself presentable. She slipped his shirt and jeans into his bag before throwing it over her shoulder and throwing her other arm over Blaine, pulling his still sleepy body close to hers and leading him through the door to the expectant Sam.

"Is he alright?"

"I think he hasn't been doing so well lately, can you text my parents that I'm going to drive him home and stay with him tonight?"

Sam nodded and did as she requested, getting an immediate call for his troubles and having to explain by himself, trying to use delicate terms as to what he had found in the science room as Unique had already left the school and gotten Blaine into her car. Blaine was leaned against the seat asleep already by the time Sam had finished explaining and Unique's mother who was now demanding to speak with her daughter.

Sam handed over the phone and waved goodbye explaining quietly that he had been grounded by Carol and was supposed go right back to the Hummels before hopping back in his pick-up and driving away. Unique got into her own car and started it up to turn on the heat when she noticed Blaine shivering slightly, then preceded to calm down her mother, explaining that yes her and Blaine were together now, and that she was a big girl who was ready for a relationship and yes they were careful and no she would not be "home at once!" because Blaine needed her. Her parents were Not Happy but they eventually agreed and she hung up on them before pulling out of the parking lot and driving to Blaine's big empty house. She might have broken a few speed limits, but what the cops don't know won't hurt them. She woke Blaine up when they reached his house and could have hit herself when she realized that she hadn't even gotten Blaine's shoes on him as he stood barefoot on the cold cement of his front step while she shuffled through his bag trying to find his house keys.

Blaine huffed and pulled his bag from her, opening the front pocket and pulling out the keys and opening the door, letting her in first before stepping inside and sighing a the immediate warmth. They left their things at the door and traipsed across the quiet empty dark house to Blaine's room where they immediately fell into his huge bed and curled up together, falling asleep.

This was the start of the longest relationship in the history of glee. Though the way it had begun was completely weird, Unique and Blaine's relationship was amazing. She helped him with the pills and the alcohol addictions that had sprung from the month or so of constant use and he helped her with her body issues. They did fight occasionally, sometimes she was a huge Diva (with a capital D), though quite frankly he was more of one, and sometimes Blaine had to be reminded of his worth. But together they were the happiest that anyone had ever seen them. And they were the only ones together at the 10 year reunion where Unique knelt down and asked THE question. Blaine said "yes".

**And They Lived Happily Ever After**


End file.
